Wedding Bells
by ciyonne
Summary: A one-shot about a wedding involving Austria. Twist in the end.


Author's notes: UWAH, I've not written fics before, so....XD please do Read and Review~ XD I want to become better at writing....~ XD

**Disclaimer**: hetalia isn't mine....XD

* * *

The wedding bells are ringing, filling the air with their sweet tinkling sound. The crowd was joyous, yet solemn. The place was aureate, overflowing with white roses and lilies of the valley.

He glanced anxiously at the watch he was wearing, which he himself had made. It was exactly ten o' clock, the time for the beginning of the ceremony.

The organ pierced the peaceful silence, signaling the entourage to start marching. He saw the flower girls walk to the altar, scattering sweet smelling lilies of the valley along the carpeted pathway of the cathedral. Their hair was let down, curled with ringlets and with a garland of flowers adorning it. They trudged along the pathway, one hand clutching the many layered silken skirt of their gowns. Their faces seemed to glow with joy and pride, angelic smiles on their faces.

The cathedral was ancient and beautiful, truly a work of art. The pillars were etched with intricate patterns, the walls were newly painted and an immaculate white. The stained glass windows shone the colors of the rainbow upon everybody. The benches were wooden and simple, but in its simplicity was mere grace. The altar was what was most stunning, as some parts were coated in pure gold. It was all simply lovely.

It was his turn to walk down the aisle. He was so distracted at look about, he didn't notice it. He walked the first few steps slowly, but willfully, his messy blonde hair fluttering about in the wind. His heart beat about erratically, and to him, it seemed like he had just swallowed over a dozen butterflies, and had them in his stomach.

He felt as if everyone's eyes were on him. He sought to be comforted by the touch of his gun, the cold metal against his skin, but he had not brought it with him on this day, he remembered, as he felt about the pockets of his white tuxedo discreetly, while continuing to walk down the aisle, his steps following the beat of the music being played.

He was already halfway to the altar. Oh, how he wanted to go back, to run away from all this, to run away and never come back. But as he stared into those enchanting purple eyes, his resolve had gone away, as quickly as it had come.

Before he knew it, he was already by the altar, standing face to face with the man to whom those eyes belonged, the man whom he loved.

"Vash, thank you for coming," his voice called out to him. His face with a gentle smile, his brown hair neat, as always. He, as well, wore a white tuxedo, of similar design, albeit with a red rose on his pocket, unlike his own white one. He looked simply stunning, the suit perfect for him.

"You're welcome…," he muttered in reply, his eyes downcast.

He did not wish to look into those eyes anymore, mesmerizing as they were. He did not want him to see the tears beginning to form in his emerald eyes, which he shook away gently. He nodded curtly, and returned his gentle smile with his own sad one, before turning his head to look away. He then proceeded to his seat, by the left side of the church, in one of the front aisles.

The music changed. A woman with wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes marched by, the train of her gown swooshing behind her, her eyes filled with happiness, a bouquet of white roses in hand. She walked about gracefully, although a hint of boyishness could be spotted here and there. She looked simply beautiful in the ivory satin gown she was wearing, which was simple, adorned by only a few frills and pearls here and there, but suited her perfectly.

Those violet eyes gazed into hers, his smile as bright as the sun. His hand reached out to hold hers firmly in it. He loved her.

It hurt. It hurt like a sword had just pierced into the deep confines of his being. His heart felt shattered and broken, ripped apart to bits and pieces. His tears pricked into the corners of his eyes, struggling to flow into his pale cheeks. But there was no turning back now.

The wedding bells are ringing.

* * *

Author's Notes: ....XD again, please do read and review~ XD


End file.
